Arigatou Sakura
by NaoHK
Summary: Bulan ini sepertinya angin musim semi membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang di Konoha. Naruto dan Hinata resmi menempuh hidup baru, Temari sedang bersiap menjadi bagian keluarga klan 'Nara', Ino sedang asiknya menjalin hubungan dengan Sai dan terakhir Chouji, ia terlihat sibuk ke Konoha-Kumo. Lalu adakah kebahagiaan yang akan datang padaku?. [Canon]. DLDR


'T _ap...tap...tap...tap...'_

Suara gemuruh langakahan kaki bergema sepanjang lorong gedung Konoha, dimana seluruh kehidupan kota ini diatur.

'T _ap...tap...tap...tap...'_

Beberapa dari mereka yang berpapasan hanya bisa memperhatikannya tanpa bisa menyapa, sepertinya ia tengah terburu-buru.

'T _ap...tap...tap...tap...'_

"Sa-Whoos-Ya! Hati-hati Sakura!" teriak Shizune yang berpapasan hampir terjungkal karenanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan teriakannya.

Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya mencapai pintu masuk ruang Rokudaime Hokage. Tanpa memberi jeda nafasnya yang masih memburu usai berlari, gadis bermahkota soft pink itupun langsung menarik gagang pintu tanpa memberi isyarat masuk yang biasa ia lakukan.

Hal itu membuat dua orang yang sedang bercakap terinterupsi.

"Yo, Sakura. Kau datang disaat yang tepat," sambut hangat Kakashi duduk dibelakang meja Hokage, memberikan senyuman dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tapi bukan sang Rokudaime yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tepat didepannya, Pria tampan yang sangat dikenalnya tengah ikut menatapnya juga. Seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu kepulanganya dari perjalanan panjang. Akhirnya kembali.

"Aku pulang, Sakura."

.

.

.

 **Story** **by** **NaoHK**

 **All** **Charakter** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke** **x** **Sakura**

 **Here we go...**

.

.

" _Mata Kondo Na..._

 _Arigatou."_

.

.

Sakura sudah terbangun dari mimpi panjang yang membelenggunya. Namun, beberapa kali ia masih menguap dikarenakan waktu tidur yang ia butuhkan kurang. Meski begitu ia sudah terbiasa untuk selalu bangun pagi, apalagi ia harus segera menyiapkan sarapan hari ini.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari persembunyian pribadinya, berjalan menuju dapur memulai kegiatannya pertamanya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Tiba-tiba saja suara baritone khas yang ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Maniknya menemukan seorang pria dengan poni panjang menjulang kesamping yang menutupi bagian mata kirinya duduk pada salah satu meja makan dirumahnya.

Pria yang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Kau juga sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya balik dengan senyum melekat diwajahnya.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang selama ini melakukan perjalanan panjangnya sebagai sebuah penebusan dosadan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengetahui seperti apa dunia shinobi yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari kebencian yang melekat pada hatinya. Kini perjalananya telah usai, dan dia telah kembali ke desa.

Desa yang menjadi tempat kelahiran dan kampung halamannya. Desa Daun Sembunyi, Konoha.

Dengan begitu, ini sudah hari kedua semenjak kepulangan Sasuke dan sementara dia menetap dirumah Sakura. Semua itu adalah kemauan Sasuke. Huniannya dulu sudah entah kemana, sedangkan Naruto sudah berkeluarga jadi tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaannya dan teman lainnya yang Sasuke punya hanya Sakura.

Miris, tapi suatu anugrah untuk Sakura.

"Akan ku buatkan teh," putusnya berlalu ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

Padahal maksud yang sebenarnya ia menghindari kontak mata yang berkepanjangan dengan Sasuke, ia masih belum terbiasa.

Sakura masih bisa merasakan rona merah di wajahnya. Hidup satu rumah dengan Sasuke merupakan hal terberat dibanding bertarung melawan Kaguya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tidak karuan karenanya.

Tidak ingin terbuai dengan lamunannya apalagi membuat Sasuke lama menunggu, Sakura segera mengisi air kedalam ketel lalu meletakannya di atas tungku. Sakura juga mengambil dua cangkir putih bermotif bunga miliknya dan memasukan teh berserta gula secukupnya kedalam cangkir.

Sambil menunggu air dalam ketel masak, Sakura membuka pintu kulkas yang terisi penuh memadati rak-rak didalamnya -tidak biasanya Sakura mengisinya penuh- berhubung ia tidak lagi sendiri dirumah, ada Sasuke juga bersamanya.

Setelah memutuskan menu yang akan dibuat, Sakura langsung mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja.

Tidak lama suara nyaring ketel memanggil dirinya membuat Sakura harus meninggalkan tofu-nya yang belum teriris sebagian. Mengangkat ketelnya pelan lalu menuangkannya hati-hati kedalam cangkir.

Dari belakang Sasuke memperhatikanya, onyxnya sibuk mengikuti pergerakan Sakura yang berlalu lalang di dapur. Tiba-tiba ia langsung mengubah perhatiannya ke arah lain, Sakura datang kearahnya membawakan secangkir teh ditangannya.

"Ini tehnya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura sambil meletakan teh buatanya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura belum kembali lagi kedapur, ia masih menunggu respon Sasuke yang sedang menyesap teh buatanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn, enak," komentarnya singkat tapi cukup membuat wajah Sakura kegirangan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Aku akan kembali kedapur," pamitnya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan secangkir tehnya diruang makan.

Ninja medis terbaik ini kembali memulai pekerjaan yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Sakura dengan apik memotong bahan, meracik bumbu lalu memasukan semua bahan kedalam wadah. Lama-lama bau harum sudah memenuhi area dapurnya, masakannya hampir selesai.

Hari ini Sakura memasak makanan yang simpel. Hanya Sup Miso, Omelet dan potongan acar sebagai menu sarapan.

Di matanya, Sakura terlihat sedikit kerepotan untuk membawa jenis makanan yang sudah matang. Tanpa perlu berpikir ulang dia menghampirinya.

"Ku bantu" tolong Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kau menunggu di meja makan saja, Sasuke-kun," cegah Sakura menolak bantuan.

Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Sakura, tangan kanan Sasuke mengamit dua piring kosong yang ditumpuk, meletakannya diatas meja makan kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur membawa se-porsi telur. Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Semua hidangan sudah berada di meja makan dan siap untuk disantap. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring yang memecah suara. Sasuke dalam diam menikmati makanan yang dibuat rekan satu timnya, Sakura. Membuatnya mengingatkan akan suatu hal.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Aa, Ada."

Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan kembali. Sasuke menyela, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai, "Kali ini kau ikut."

(...)

Sakura dihadapkan oleh hamparan luas sebuah pemakaman di Konoha. Kunoichi cantik yang diaku kuat setelah Hokage ke lima membuntuti mantan ninja pelarian didepannya yang masih menelusuri tiap-tiap makam, sampai mereka berdua berhenti di dua nisan lusuh.

Kedua makam itu nampak sangat lama tidak terjamah keluarganya.

Sakura berlutut, mengusap salah satu batu nisan dengan tanganya. Mengukir kembali nama yang tertutup daun-daun kering dan tanah yang menempel.

Tertulis disana ' _Mikoto Uchiha'_ dan ' _Fugaku Uchiha'_ terukir.

Siang ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke makam Ayah dan Ibunya yang berjarak agak jauh dari pintu masuk bersama dengan semua klan Uchiha lainnya. Terakhir kali Sasuke berkunjung sebelum ia memutuskan meninggalkan desa dan sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi berkunjung kesini.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sambil menyerahkan tiga tangkai mawar putih yang mereka beli di toko bunga -Sahabat Sakura- Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura meletakan satu tangkai mawar dibawah nama kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan satu mawar lagi masih ia pegang.

"Ini untuk Itachi-san. Karena tidak ada makam Itachi-san disini, kita letakan ditengah makam orang tua Sasuke-kun saja," usul Sakura mempraktikkan apa yang ia ucap dan Sasuke menurut mengikutinya. Mereka menyatukan kedua tangan masing-masing, merapal doa untuk arwah ayah, ibu dan kakak Sasuke.

"Kau orang pertama," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah selesai berdoa.

"Orang Pertama?" Sakura memandang wajahnya bingung.

Sasuke menatapnya lembut, "Kau orang pertama yang melihat makam keluargaku. Naruto bahkan Kakashi tidak tau tentang ini," lanjutnya memberi penjelasan dari ucapanya tadi.

' _Blush...'_

Alhasil ucapan Sasuke membuat permukaan wajah kunoichi cantik itu memerah. Cepat-cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata Sasuke.

Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Ayo, kita kembali," ajak Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan pemakaman.

(...)

Hari mulai menjelang sore, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan pulang setelah dari pemakaman dan menikmati makan siang diluar lalu diteruskan berjalan mengelilingi desa. Keluar masuk kedalam toko untuk membeli kebutuhan yang hampir habis sebelum Sasuke datang.

Tidak secara langsung bisa dibilang, ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Memang Sasuke belum secara langsung memperjelas hubungan mereka, tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting ia senang bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingin makan malam apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura melirik onyx Sasuke yang tampak berfikir.

"Apa saja," ucapnya polos-tidak, terlalu polos bahkan. Sakura terkikik kecil.

Sasuke menyeritkan kedua alisnya, sedikit terganggu dengan tawa Sakura tanpa sebab, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada Sasuke-kun. Oh iya, apa aku harus menambahkan tomat lagi?"

"Hn, tolong."

Sepertinya tomat menjadi bahan yang wajib ada jika Sasuke masih tinggal dirumahnya. Sakura memfokuskan kembali pandanganya kedepan sambil memikirkan makanan yang cocok jika dicampur dengan tomat, atau lebih baik ia menambahkannya di acar?

Sakura masih berargumen mengenai masakannya, tanpa tau ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian pria disampingnya.

"Oh! Ayah! Ibu!" Teriak Sakura mendapati kedua orang tuanya baru saja keluar dari apartemen. Kemudia ia segera menghampiri keduanya yang terhenti oleh suaranya.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya wanita yang memiliki umur terpaut jauh dari anaknya.

"Aku sedang keluar bersama Sasuke-kun."

Ibunya menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yang kau maksud pria ini?" tanya ayahnya sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke, melihatnya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dan menatap intens manik Sasuke.

"A-ayah hentikan! Kau membuat risih Sasuke-kun," Teriak Sakura merasa Sasuke akan tertanggu dengan ulah ayahnya.

Pria berambut navy blue tidak bergeming, hanya memberi jarak antara dia dan ayah Sakura, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura terbengong sesaat.

"Sasuke... Uchiha... Kau! klan uchiha satu-satunya yang tersisa itu bukan?" tanya ibunya ikut mendekati Sasuke. Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan saat ibunya memberi pertanyaan sensistif kepada Sasuke.

'Ku harap Sasuke tidak membenciku' batinnya pasrah.

"Iya, aku satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup," ucapnya kalem tanpa merasa terimidasi.

"Err-kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini didalam saja ya Ayah, Ibu," ajak Sakura -memaksa- sambil menarik keduanya masuk kedalam.

Suasana apartemen Sakura 180 derajat berbeda, terdengar suara ledakan tawa pria paruh baya yang sedang menonton acara komedi sedangkan disampingnya, Sasuke menyaksikannya datar. Dari dapur Sakura terus membatin dirinya.

"Sakura, jangan melamun terus! Cepat balik bacon-nya," omel sang ibu yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Aku tau bu."

Tawa Ayah Sakura mereda setelah tayangan iklan yang menginterupsi acaranya. Kemudian dia teringat bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersamanya di ruang makan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri padamu Sasuke. Aku Ayahnya Sakura, Kizashi Haruno. Dan dia istriku, Mebuki Haruno," ucapnya disusul anggukan pelan Sasuke.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Kizashi memulai percakapan -atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi.

"Kami dulu satu tim, bersama Naruto dan Rokudaime."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Sakura tidak menceritakannya."

"Ayah! Jangan menanyakannya hal yang macam-macam dengan Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura memperingatkan ayahnya.

Namun Sang ayah pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kizashi mulai bertanya lagi bagaimana kehidupannya setelah terhadi tragedi pembunuhan massal di klannya, mengenai tangan kirinya dan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang kurang penting sampai akhirnya ia menceritakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka anakku akan menjadi seorang kunoichi dan ninja medis yang disegani di Konoha. Dulu seingatku dia sangat payah merapal jutsu, hanya akademis saja yang ia kuasai. Bahkan menangis ketika jidat lebarnya di tertawakan," cerita Kizashi menerawang.

"Entah siapa yang mempengaruhinya dan kudengar ia berguru dengan Godaime Hokage. Mempelajari jutsu medis dan kekuatan Godaime, haha aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan memiliki kekuatan mengerikan seperti itu," tawanya membayangkan Sakura memukul hancur tanah.

Sementara Sasuke sedikit mengingat kejadiannya saat melawan kumpulan makhluk yang dibuat Juubi. Dengan sekali pukul miliknya, ia bisa menyingkirkan beberapa dari mereka.

"Tapi aku senang, dia berubah," Kizashi tersenyum sambil menatap punggung anaknya yang sibuk.

"Hn, dia mengesankan," desis Sasuke yang hampir tidak terdengar Kizashi.

"Baiklah, makanan sudah siap! Sekarang kita makan dulu tuan-tuan," ucap Mebuki membawa panci besar ke hadapan mereka.

Banyak hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja dan juga hidangan penutup berupa potongan buah. Tanpa banyak biacara lagi, mereka mulai mengambil satu-persatu makanan yang disukai masing-masing. Tidak seperti tadi pagi, acara makan malam ini sedikit ramai.

Entah itu Mebuki ataupun Kizashi saling bergantian bercerita dan terkadang dibalas oleh Sakura yang mengeluh 'aib' masa kecilnya dibongkar. Walau bahasan mereka tidak terlalu penting, Sasuke terus saja mendengarkannya.

Perasaan ini membuat Sasuke terlempar kembali saat ia masih berkumpul bersama keluarganya dulu.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Mebuki menyadarkan lamunanya.

"Aku, tinggal bersama Sakura," jawabnya tanpa menyadari barisan kalimat yang ia ucap akan menimbulkan segudang pertanyaan besar.

Dan benar Mebuki –syok- tanpa sengaja melepas sendok yang ia pegang, sementara Kizashi tersedak air ketika ia sedang minum.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu yang Sasuke-kun maksud. Ayah, Ibu jangan berpikiran macam-macam," tegas Sakura panik karena tahu ibu dan ayahnya memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal?!"

"Apa kau sudah sampai ke tahap 'itu'?!"

"Ayah, apakah aku akan menjadi seorang nenek?"

Beberapa pertanyaan aneh keluar dari pasangan suami istri yang penasaran hubungan apa yang terjadi selama putrinya tinggal sendiri dan kenapa mereka bisa tinggal serumah. Sakura sendiri susah payah menerangkan bahwa bukan itu yang dimaksud Sasuke, tapi orang tuanya hanya menganggap cicitan anaknya angin lalu.

Sasuke masih bungkam menikmati riuhnya suasana di keluarga ini. Di keluarganya hanya dia yang biasanya cerewet seperti itu.

Setelah situasi cukup reda Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya kenapa ia bisa tinggal serumah dengan Sakura. Beberapa kali Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang terlihat memerah sambil menggerutu kecil.

Tidak terasa hari mulai malam dan acara makan malam hari ini selesai. Sakura dan Sasuke mengantar orang tua Sakura hingga pintu keluar, entah kenapa hari ini Sakura sedikit kesal dan tidak enak hati pada pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Maaf jika orang tua ku terlalu banyak bertanya padamu," tungkasnya menatap Sasuke cemas

"Sekarang aku tau dari siapa sifat menyebalkanmu turun."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Kemudian pria itu hanya mendengus tawa, "Selamat malam," pamitnya meninggalkan Sakura masih berargumen dengan pikirannya.

(*)

Keesokan harinya Sakura melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menyediakan teh dan sarapan. Usai sarapan mungkin Sakura akan diam di dalam melakukan kegiatan rumah seperti mencuci pakaiannya dan membersihkan rumah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke menghampiri gadis satu timnya sedang membersihkan lemari.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku pergi,"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, maniknya memandang Sasuke yang sudah rapi bersiap untuk pergi.

"Entahlah, Jaa."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke berjalan santai menyisir lorong apartemen yang terdiri dari 3 lantai, dan apartemen Sakura berada di lantai 2. Hari ini ia sudah menentukan tujuannya kemana.

Selama perjalanan, onyxnya sibuk memperhatikan area rumah-rumah yang mengelilinginya. Ada yang tingkat, biasa, luas, sederhana bahkan mewah.

"Oii, Sasuke!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang lewat didepannya. Dengan cengiran khas sambil melambaikan tangan buatan kearahnya. Sifatnya belum berubah meski sudah berkeluarga.

(...)

Sakura telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sampai menjelang sore. Akhirnya ia roboh di sofa ruang tamunya dengan rasa letih yang merambat disetiap persendiannya. Emeraldnya sempat melirik jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka 5 tepat.

'Sasuke-kun sebentar lagi pulang,' pikirnya.

Dengan semangat Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan melengang ke arah dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

Sumbu jarum jam kembali berotasi menyentuh angka 9 tepat, sangat kontras dengan keadaan yang semakin gelap dan sunyi diluar. Sakura masih duduk terdiam ditemani beberapa lauk yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu Sasuke pulang untuk makan bersama. Mulai dari hidangan yang ia masak masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih hingga mendingin ia masih belum kunjung pulang.

Wajahnya terlihat cemas memikirkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan diluar sana, Kemana dia pergi?

Sakura tidak bisa membohongi perutnya yang lapar, dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Sasuke makan.

Sampai Sakura menyelesaikan makannya, Sasuke belum pulang juga.

"Mungkin, Sasuke-kun pulang larut," pikirnya lagi membereskan piring-piring yang berisikan makanannya kedalam lemari -menyisakan makanan untuk Sasuke- dan membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel.

Sakura segera masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia takut Sasuke terkunci di luar saat terpulas tidur. Lampu kamar segera ia matikan lalu menerjang kasurnya.

Sakura masih mencoba mempertahankan kedua matanya terjaga tetapi akhirnya matanya mulai merapat akibat kelelahan.

Dari luar Sasuke menatap jendela lantai 2 yang baru saja dimatikan lampunya, cukup lama dia terdiam sampai akhirnya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen itu.

(*)

"Ehh? Sasuke-kun menghilang?" teriak gadis blonde tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya. Perasaan baru dua hari yang lalu dia menyaksikan sendiri Sakura bersama Sasuke berkunjung membeli bunga ditokonya.

Si pemilik cerita hanya beringsut lesu dimeja, menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpukan tangannya sendiri frustasi.

"Sebelumnya Sasuke-kun pasti memberitahumu bukan kemana dia pergi?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Tapi ia tidak mengatakan mau kemana, hanya mengucapkan 'entahlah dan jaa' kemudian pergi sampai sekarang belum kembali," ungkapnya pasrah mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Meskipun aku sudah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke-kun, aku masih tidak tau jalan pikirnya," cicitnya sedih membayangkan Sasuke yang masih jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ino menghena nafas sejenak, lalu merangkul teman satu angkatannya di akademi.

"Lalu apa kau mau menyerah? Bersemangatlah Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke-kun punya urusan lain dan akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Aku yakin itu," suportnya menggebu untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya diri pada Sakura lagi.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum, ia benar-benar tidak salah mengadu hal ini kepada Ino.

"Ino," sebuah panggilan mengalihlan perbincangan mereka. Lalu muncul Sai menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sai!" Sambut Ino ceria menghampirinya lalu memeluk pria berkulit pucat yang datang ke tokonya. Seperti waktu kunjung Sakura telah berakhir.

"Sepertinya aku akan diangggap barang antik disini," Ejek Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Ino terima kasih, sampai jumpa kalian berdua," pamit Sakura meninggalkan pasangan 'panas' kekasih itu.

"Hati-hati Sakura," balas Ino.

Sai yang penasaran kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya. Tanpa bilang apapun kemana ia pergi," jelas Ino.

"Tapi, tadi aku baru saja berbicara dengan Sasuke."

Setelah keluar dari toko bunga Ino, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang kerumah. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan bisa mengurangi pikirannya sejenak. Sakura sendiri menelusuri jalan dekat bangunan sekolah Akademi, entah apa yang membuatnya berjalan kesini.

"Sakura-chan!" sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing membuatnya berpaling ke arah suara yang ia dengar dan maniknya menemukan Naruto bersama Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Hinata, Sore," sapanya membuat fake smile yang ia pelajari dari Sai.

"Kau sendirian Sakura?" tanya Hinata

"Yeah, aku sedang suntuk dirumah. Kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Bagaimana rasanya setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri?" tanya Sakura iseng ingin mendengar kehidupan baru merek dari beberapa minggu kemarin mengucap sumpah dipelaminan.

"Itu-"

"Itu rahasia!" teriak Naruto menginterupsi jawaban Hinata, "Kau harus menikah juga Sakura-chan. Agar kau bisa merasakannya sendiri," goda Naruto jahil.

' _Buagh!'_

Hantaman keras dari Sakura tepat mengenai perut Naruto membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata histeris mendapati Suaminya melayang jauh kebelakang. Berterima kasihlah pada ucapannya sendiri yang mengantarkannya ke gerbang kematian.

"Kau ingin lagi Naruto?" tawar Sakura memperlihatkan tijuannya yang langsung ditatap ngeri Naruto.

"A-aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan. Bukankah Sasuke sudah tinggal bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat sadar dirinya lagi. Sakura menurunkan tanganya lemas kebawah.

"Sejak dua hari kemarin Sasuke tidak pulang kerumah dan aku sama sekali belum bertemu denganya " tuturnya kembali bersedih.

"Ehh?" kedua pasangan itu saling tatap.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, dua kali aku menemuinya."

"Dan Aku baru berpapasan denganya pagi ini," tungkas mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata mencoba membantu. Namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Oh, ku dengar dia sedang mencari rumah. Dia menanyakan hal itu kemarin," ingat Naruto mengenai percakapan yang mereka bicarakan kemarin.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak akan tinggal bersamanya lagi.

"Hinata, Naruto. Aku akan pulang, terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku."

"Ya, hati-hati Sakura-chan," keduanya melambaikan tanganya mengiringi Sakura yang menjauh dari mereka.

(...)

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Hatinya berkecamuk ungkap Naruto soal percakapanya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin itu alasan Sasuke pergi kemarin dan bukanlah suatu hal yang penting yang harus diberitahukan kepada Sakura.

"Setidaknya dia berpamitan denganku."

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan di dahinya, tanpa sadar ada cairan yang mengalir. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangis, itu adalah hak Sasuke meninggalkan rumahnya, sebab Sakura tidak terikat hubungan dengannya, jadi ia tak memiliki hak mengatur hidup Sasuke.

Tapi tetap saja, air mata Sakura terus mengalir sampai tak sadar tertidur pulas.

"Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sakura."

.

.

"Sakura."

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, maniknya membulat ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Namun kenyataanya tidak ada siapapun dirumah. Sepertinya itu mimpi.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, ia terlalu pulas sampai langit gelap telah berganti, memberi efek remang di kamarnya yang hanya tersinari cahaya bulan. Tanganya meraba saklar yang menempel didinding kamarnya. Menekan tombol on sehingga lampu neon dikamarnya menyala.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, sudah pukul 7 malam ternyata.

"Aku harus membuat makanan untuk Sasu-" sial, ia lupa. Sakura membungkam bibirnya.

Bayangan Sasuke benar-benar merasuki jiwanya. Lebih baik Sasuke masih berkelana jauh diluar sana dari pada dia berada didekat sekitanya namun membuatnya gelisah.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya kembali pada dunianya. Ia benar-benar sedang malas menerima tamu jadi Sakura mengabaikannya.

Mendiamkannya tidak membuat orang diluar pasrah pergi. Tetap saja pintu itu masih di usik seakan tau pemilik rumah ada didalam.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," teriaknya dari dalam kamar menyerah.

Sakura menghampiri pintu masuk kedalam apartemenya, sesekali ia membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ada perlu apa..." ia terhenti melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya, wajah Sakura menatap tak percaya.

Pria dengan nama Uchiha di belakang nama kini tengah berdiri dihadapanya.

"Sasuke-kun," lirihnya memanggil nama pria itu.

"Sakura, beritahu aku rumah orang tuamu," pintanya tanpa basa-basi mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

(...)

Keduanya sampai dikediaman Haruno, sang ibu -Mebuki- sempat kaget dengan kedatangan mereka berdua. Mebuki mengajak keduanya masuk lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Wanita itu izin masuk kedalam untuk memanggil suaminya.

Mereka berempat sudah berkumpul. Nyatanya belum ada topik satupun yang memulai perbincangan, menimbulkan keheningan yang membuat orang tua Sakura merasa canggung. Sakura sendiri tidak tau apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Dia hanya meminta mengantarkannya kemari.

"Akan ku buatkan teh untuk kalian," ucap Mebuki memecah keheningan.

"Jangan, kumohon anda tetap disini," pinta Sasuke melarang, " Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan," jelasnya membuat Mebuki kembali duduk di posisinya lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san. Tolong berikan putrimu Sakura Haruno padaku," pinta tegas Sasuke kepada dua pasangan yang menjadi orang tua Sakura.

Kizashi, Mebuki kaget. Begitu juga dengan Sakura seperti salah mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berharga tetapi aku ingin Sakura menggunakan nama Uchiha yang berharga untukku dibelakang nama depannya."

Ya, sebuah ucapan lamaran telah dilontarkan dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan tegas dan sopan ia mengucapkannya sebagai tanda keseriusannya melamar putri mereka.

Kizashi mandang istrinya bingung, seolah mencari jawaban darinya. Mebuki tersenyum, ia mengangguk mempercayakan jawaban sang suami.

Kizashi berdeham sebentar, "Apa kau sudah tau sifat putriku seperti apa?" tanyanya menatap intens Sasuke serius.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau tau apa yang menjadi kesukaanya dan apa yang dibencinya?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Apa kau tau putriku bukanlah gadis yang sempurna, dia masih memiliki sisi buruk di dalamnya."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku akan menerima semuanya"

Jawaban terakhirnya dijawab sempurna olehnya, Kizashi tidak lagi memberikan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke, ia melemparkanya pada Sakura yang terdiam menahan haru disamping Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya sang ayah.

Mulut Sakura bergetar saat ia mengucap jawabannya, "Aku mencintainya ayah... sangat."

Kizashi kembali kepada Sasuke, menatap sebelah mata kanan pemuda yang tidak tetutupi itu dalam. Mencari ketidak seiusannya dari kata-katanya tetapi nihil.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga putriku baik-baik. Kami sekarang berharap padamu," balas Kizashi merundukan kepalanya dihadapan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Mebuki mengikuti suaminya.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Sasuke merunduk lebih dalam.

"Sakura, kau bukan gadis kecilku lagi sekarang," rintih sang ibu menghampirinya untuk memeluk putri semata wayangnya dalam tangis bahagia.

"Semoga aku sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu Sakura," ayahnya ikut menangis.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, melirik pada calon istrinya yang menangis dengan senyum mengembang terparti diwajahnya.

(...)

Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemen Sakura. Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati jalan setapak yang sepi, dimana tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh kesamping kanannya yang dimana ada Sakura.

Sakura tidak memberikan pertanyaan atau ucapan, ia hanya menatap manik Sasuke intens.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku kalau ini nyata," tungkasnya dengan cengiran canggung.

Sakura menarik wajahnya kedepan.

Suara serangga malam yang semakin terdengar jelas menandakan malam semakin larut. Kulitnya meremang ketika hembusan angin malam menyentuh kulitnya, ia lupa memakai jaketnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Kali ini Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke menatapnya lagi.

"Apa setelah ini... kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyanya cemas, emeraldnya memadu dengan onyx Sasuke lalu beralih melihat ke arah lain.

Sasuke membaca raut wajah sedih Sakura, sepertinya ini akibat ulahnya kemarin. Sasuke mencoba mendekatinya.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya keatas ketika Sasuke benar-benar berada dekat sekali dengannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur, menyentuh dagunya memberi arahan untuk mendekat dan diikuti Sasuke yang harus sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar bisa ikut mendekat.

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Sakura belum merespon Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya sampai beberapa detik setelahnya Sakura memejamkan matanya merespon.

Dirasa cukup, Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Waktu itu aku pergi untuk mencari rumah," akunya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau harus ikut mencari," Sasuke tersenyum, "rumah baru kita."

Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya, tanpa sadar ia memeluk erat pria yang pernah mencampakannya dulu. Sasuke mengeratkan kembali, memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Apakah ini adalah kebahagiaanya di musim semi?

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu...

Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

.Fin.

#*#

Ha'i! Stop! Stop!

Yoo minna-san / ini hanya sepucuk cerita saya tetang betapa GEREGETANnya aku ngeliat Sasuke ngasih surat Sakura ucapan 'Selamat', terus senyum dan terus jalan lagi menghilang ...

I NEED MORE SCENE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!/slap

Maaf jika banyak kata yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi, karena... membuat canon itu butuh perjuangan :""3 itu yang baru aku sadari *mojok*

Yak, semoga menghibur :D.

Oh iya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN! /Slap

(Sakura: KAU TELAT NAO-SAN! SHANNAROOO!)


End file.
